A Shelter for Just Two Girls
by Quintet
Summary: Puella Magi are beings of emotion. Don't judge them too harshly; despite everything, they're still young girls. Magia Record, Rika/Ren, Yuri


On bright, beautiful days, there was one classroom where the windows would be thrown open to fill the room with light. And after school, long after the students had gone home, sunset would stream into the classroom. This room was their meeting spot.

Rika idly tapped away at her smartphone. The light from the window made it a bit difficult for her to see the screen, but she wouldn't have traded this desk, right beneath the open window, for any other. Every so often she would sneak a glance at her friend, whose head lay asleep in her folded arms. After a few minutes, Rika put down her phone and simply gazed at Ren, her expression softening into a gentle smile.

"You really did your best today, Ren." Rika whispered.

Ren's silver hair caught the sun's glow as it spilled onto the desk. Ren was shy, so Rika had always been careful to respect her physical boundaries. But the softness and warmth looked inviting, and helped to distract Rika from the many cuts on Ren's hands. A chance like this may not come again. Rika slowly reached out her hand, hesitated for a moment, and finally let it rest on Ren's hair.

For a moment, Rika was content with just feeling Ren's warmth beneath her hand and the soft sound of Ren's breathing. But she soon found herself stroking the soft hair, slowly as to not wake Ren up. First, her flat palm brushed against the very tips, barely daring to touch it. Then, she let the locks glide between the gaps in her fingers, one by one, until her fingers were buried inside. Now Rika felt the firmness of Ren's scalp, massaged it with the base of her palm, all the while taking care not to pull out any loose strands.

Ren's pale skin slowly began to flush a light red. Whether it was from the pleasurable sensation of having her hair stroked or from her reflexive bashfulness Rika didn't know, but Ren's content smile assured her that Ren didn't dislike it. Rika took it as license to continue.

Ren's soft sighs, matching the rhythmic rise and fall of her back, and the warmth flowing from her body into Rika's hand, told Rika that they were both truly alive. In this room, in this private moment stretching on and on, they were safe and warm and alive, together.

_She really is like a little puppy_, Rika thought to herself. _She's so soft and warm. Even though just a couple of hours ago, she was so cold…_

**Two Hours Earlier**

"You sure, Ren?" Rika asked, "We've been hunting a lot these past few days, and you've looked so beat. Emiri and Myakko-senpai told me that they could handle this area today…"

"I don't think they can make it here in time… Please, Rika… I want to save them." She spoke softly, but there was no hint of exhaustion or hesitation in Ren's eyes.

Rika smiled. "I knew you wouldn't just let it go like that. You know, you're, like, a totally different person when it comes to saving people. It's actually pretty cool." Ren's face went apple-red.

"U-um, I'm not… you're… let's go!" With flashes of red and blue light the girls transformed and leapt into the labyrinth.

What laid before them was layer upon layer of rooftops, stretching endlessly to the backdrop of a sky of neon apartment blocks. Gigantic disembodied arms pulled ropes to nowhere, whereupon empty milk cartons, half-eaten yakisoba pan and other bits of unfinished lunch would rain down. The sight had stopped Ren in her tracks, and Rika could see Ren's hands begin to shake. Rika took one of Ren's hands into her own.

"I'm right here, Ren." Rika could feel a warm pulse as their fingers interlocked.

Every "floor" of the labyrinth ended in a locked door that was guarded by swarms of key-holding familiars. They weren't particularly threatening; a few blasts of light from Rika's mirror vaporized entire groups of them, while any who got too close were promptly cut in two with a swing of Ren's scythe. But there were many of them, and they were in the way; Rika could already see Ren struggling with the exertion as they ran through door after door.

After what seemed like hours, Rika heard Ren cry out.

"Rika, over there!"

Two girls were shambling along the edge of the rooftop, their fingers dragging across the metal of the chain-link fence. They were wearing the same uniform that Ren normally wore to school, and had black marks on their necks: Witch's Kisses. If left alone for just a few more moments, they would have certainly become the Witch's next meal. The kisses couldn't be removed until the Witch was defeated, but they could be restrained until then. Ren dispersed the blade on her scythe and stamped the base on the ground. Branches tipped with white flowers materialized and formed an elaborate cage around the two would-be victims.

Ren bowed her head in apology. "I'm sorry… please stay here for a little while."

A sudden gust of wind howled in response. The rain of trash became a downpour, and Rika cringed as splashes of milk and bits of melon bread stained her Magical Girl outfit. Above them was what looked like a gigantic cameo brooch surrounded by dandelion-shaped tassels. The Rooftop Witch descended upon them.

"Ren!" Rika shouted, "I'm gonna take this thing out in one shot. Can you cover me until then?"

"Um, yes!"

Rika's strongest attack took some time to charge. Beyond being such a wonderful friend, Rika also appreciated how well Ren synergized with her in battle. It was such a far cry from the days when Rika fought alone. And she knew that Ren would protect her with all she had.

The Witch's tassels sprouted dark spikes and flew at Ren. Sizzling bolts of blue energy from Ren's staff stopped two in their tracks. Another that got past the barrage met the blade of Ren's materialized scythe, and its tattered remains crumbled away in the wind. All the while, Rika gathered light into her mirror, feeling it gradually heat up more and more.

"Rika, are you almost ready?" Ren turned around to briefly check on her partner, and that's when Rika saw it.

Ren's Soul Gem was almost completely black.

An icy cold gripped Rika's heart. Her hands shook, and then her legs, until she was struggling just to remain standing. She couldn't hear anything but the howling of the wind around her, and it was entering her ears, her mouth, her nose, filling her up and creating a whirlwind in her stomach.

_Stupid! Idiot! I'm such an idiot! How didn't I notice? Why didn't I notice? What kind of friend wouldn't notice?_

Their previous fight had been harsh, and even though Ren had looked so exhausted, she had insisted that Rika take that Witch's Grief Seed.

_And of course I let her give it to me. Even though she clearly needed it more!_

And since then, Ren had seemed so insistent on running in front of her, of taking the lead…

_She was hiding her Soul Gem from me. Of course she was, because she knew how worried I would be. And now because of me, she's gonna… Ren's gonna..._

She couldn't finish that thought. She wouldn't. If she did, she felt like she would be swallowed up, never to return.

_I knew how much she cares about me, and I took advantage of her. Because Ren… and now this Witch..._

In the darkness, Rika felt her Soul Gem burn red-hot against her skin.

_THIS WITCH...!_

Anger. Frustration. When Rika first became a magical girl, she hadn't fought for any kind of ideal, or even to help others; she had fought to satisfy the ugly emotions born from her wish. Hinano had saved her and set her on the right path, and that path had led her to Ren. Ren fought just as hard as Rika did, but her first thought was always about how she could help those in need. In helping Ren find her purpose in life, Rika had found a new one for herself. She owed everything to them.

_Sorry, Myakko-senpai. I guess I'm being reckless again. But this time, I won't fight to vent my selfish emotions. I'll use them to protect everything I love!_

Ren felt the heat at her back, looked and saw Rika, shining more brightly than she had ever shone before.

"Sorry, Ren." Rika's voice was calm. "I'm sorry I didn't notice how much you were pushing yourself."

"Don't worry, Rika. Please, I'll be fine! Just let me-"

Rika put her free hand on Ren's shoulder and gently pushed her aside.

"It's okay, Ren. You've worked hard enough. I'll end this right here, right now."

Rika's mirror grew, opened up to reveal mechanical gears and lenses, all crackling with energy.

"Witch." Rika slowly lifted up her weapon and aimed it at her opponent. "I don't know how many curses you've spread, or how many people you've killed. But I won't…" The Witch, sensing the heat, began to back away.

"I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON REN'S HEAD!"

Rika's weapon fired a gigantic beam, engulfing the Witch and everything around it in pink light. The neon sky seemed to be set aflame as all of the Witch's tassels burned away and its metallic skin shivered and cracked. Even the fringes of Rika's uniform began to blacken and fray. After a full minute, the light faded.

The Witch's cracked skin glowed red with heat. The cameo, which had once bore a lovely face, was now blackened char. But it floated above the two girls, still very much alive. The burned cameo swung open to reveal a mirror glowing with pink light. By the time Rika realized what was happening, the Witch fired the exact same beam back her. Rika screamed in pain as she felt the full force of her very own magic, her legs giving way as the beam finally dissipated.

"RIKA!" Ren's eyes were welling with tears as she rushed to Rika's side.

"Ren…" Rika, gathering up what little remained of her strength, reached into a pocket and pulled out the one Grief Seed she had saved for emergencies. "Sorry… this looks like the end for me. Take this… grab those two girls and get out of here. She dropped the Grief Seed into Ren's hand. Please… , she thought to herself, if this is the last punishment for my selfish wish, at least let me save one person before then… Senpai… Ren… I'm so...

The Witch shuddered, then began to dive toward her. Rika closed her eyes and waited.

"Please don't say that, Rika."

Rika opened her eyes. Branches tipped with white flowers had twisted into a barrier, creaking and cracking beneath the strain of the Witch. Kneeling above her was Ren, her staff glowing with a blue aura.

"Back then, on the day that we met, you saved me. You never abandoned me. So… please… don't tell me to run and save myself. I won't ever… ever… ever abandon you!" The branches glowed with the same blue aura as Ren's staff, then exploded. The Witch fell back, chunks of metal and glass falling from its body. Ren crumpled to the floor.

"Ren…" Ignoring her pain, Rika dragged her body to Ren's side and threw her arms around her. She wasn't breathing. "Ren, please, don't…" Ren's body was cold. "Please, not for me!" Ren's hands were clasping her Soul Gem; it was pitch-black.

"REN!"

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Perhaps Rika had already fainted and had gone to the hospital. Maybe they had found Ren's corpse in her arms. No matter what, she would never let it go. They'd have to bury the two of them together.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

The noise was too loud to be a coma dream, so Rika opened her eyes. Then she shut her eyes tight and opened them again to make sure the thing she was seeing in front of her was real.

Rika had seen it in some of the late-night dramas she loved to watch: an electrocardiogram. But instead of machines and wires, it was attached to a giant rib cage. Pink tendrils, lighting up with the beat of an invisible heartbeat, branched out from beneath. And attached to the monstrosity was a ghost, a ghost with Ren's face. Whatever it was, Rika could detect a massive concentration of curses emanating from it. It could only be a Witch, but…

"Ren… is that you?"

The ghost gave no answer as it left the machine and it flew toward Rika, who could only sit there, cradling Ren's body. What could she do? She just felt tired, too tired to even be afraid as the ghost reached out its hands, cradled Rika's face and brought its lips to her forehead.

A horrible creaking noise split the air behind them. The Witch was beginning to move again. The ghost-Ren turned around and flew back to the waiting machine, which implanted its tendrils into the ghost like wires.

As the Witch prepared for another attack, the ghost-machine drifted in between it and Rika. The beeping of the electrocardiogram began to beat faster and faster until it began to fire off bolts of lightning. The machine's beeping was now a jumble of static as an antenna on top of it fired wave after wave of electricity. No matter how much both the Witch and the ghost recoiled in pain, the assault continued until the Witch became still, fell the floor, and shattered.

The labyrinth around them flickered and faded. The spirit had vanished as well. Rika's trembling hand reached for one of Ren's and felt a pulse, faint yet steady. Her other hand felt the rise and fall of Ren's breathing. And Ren's Soul Gem, which had been pitch-black, shone a beautiful deep blue.

"R-Rika…" Ren spoke without opening her eyes, "We… did it… we won."

At the sound of Ren's voice, everything that had been frozen within Rika's heart thawed, melted, and burst forth. She held Ren as tight as she possibly could. She was ugly-crying and her makeup was running down her face, but she didn't care.

"Yeah, we won."

"Those girls… are they safe?" Rika did her best to wipe her tears and glanced behind her. The two girls that they had gone after were laying on the ground; one was still unconscious, while the other was beginning to stir.

"Yeah, they're safe, all thanks to you. And…" Rika sniffed, "And you're safe too. Now get yourself some beauty sleep, okay?"

"I'm… glad…" Ren drifted off into sleep.

"Rikappe! Renpasu!"

Rika saw two familiar figures running toward them and made a mental note to thank whatever god watches over cute schoolgirls. Emiri got to her first, with Hinano's tiny body struggling to catch up.

"YIKES, girl! No offense, but you look like a TOTAL disaster! Like, half-dead."

"That's because they ARE half-dead, moron," Hinano snarled, "You find your friend beaten and bruised and the first thing you mention is that her clothes are dirty?"

"Nah, she's right, Myakko-senpai. That's just Emiri's way of showing she cares. And she's right, I'm definitely not getting any new followers with this look." Rika was chuckling even as she wiped away her tears. "Sorry, we got in a biiit of a pickle, but everything turned out fine thanks to Ren!"

"Yeah, Renpasu hit us up on the Telepathyphone a few minutes ago!"

"She… did?"

"It wasn't so much a call as it was a cry for help. We were over in Minagi Ward, so it took us a while to get here. Are you two okay? Not to harp on what Emiri said, but you and Ren look like you got roughed up pretty badly. You weren't being all reckless like you were before, were you?"

"Sorry, senpai." Rika lowered her head, then suddenly lifted it back up. "Actually, can you and Emiri do me a favor?"

"Ask away, Rikappe!"

"Those two girls over there, we found them in the Labyrinth. Actually, Ren saw them disappear, and she insisted we go after them. Anyway, can you two please take care of them? Ren can't really go home like this, so I'm gonna take her some place to rest."

"Leave it to us!" Emiri pumped her fist in excitement.

"Here." Hinano threw the slain Witch's Grief Seed toward Rika. "Use that and get yourself and Isuzu someplace safe."

"Thanks, you guys! I totally owe you one." As the Grief Seed sucked away the collected impurities in her Soul Gem, Rika felt the strength returning to her body. "Don't worry, I know just the place." Rika slowly got to her feet and winced a bit; she still had some burns on her legs. But she had to make sure that Ren could recover from… whatever it was that happened back there.

"Ready and… up you go!" Rika picked up Ren and put her on her back. Even though Rika's body was small, being a Magical Girl gave her a bit more strength than your average girl. Even so, Rika still wasn't back to full strength, and began to tip over to one side.

"Easy there, girl!" Emiri caught Rika and helped her find her balance.

"Thanks a mill- Emiri?" Emiri had caught her in a hug.

"Serious mode. I'm glad you're okay, Rikappe. Don't scare me like this again, kay?"

Rika couldn't really hug her back since she was carrying a girl taller than both of them, but she managed the best she could.

"Oh look, you can be properly emotional after all! Who would've thought you had it in you, Emiri?"

"Senpai, you meanie! Me and Rikappe were totally having a sis moment here! Way to kill the mood!"

Rika smiled. For the first time in a while, she felt glad that she had become a Magical Girl.

Rika carried Ren through the streets of Chuo Ward. Emiri had used a bit of her illusion magic to spare Rika any gawkers on the busy sidewalks. With every step, she felt the pain recede from her legs as her burned skin regenerated and her cuts closed up.

"Magical Girl bodies sure are amazing, aren't they? It'd really suck if we had a bunch of scars after every fight. I can only buy so much makeup!" Ren didn't respond, because she was asleep.

"I know you probably wouldn't mind it too much, but I'd hate for your cute face to get all messed up on my account, y'know?"

Silence.

Rika turned onto a less crowded street. She could hear the sound of her own footsteps here. Ever since they got out of that labyrinth, Rika's emotions had been firing, exploding like fireworks in every direction, but now she could finally begin to collect her thoughts. For the first time in a while, she wanted to be alone.

_Ren saved me. I should've stayed calm, but my emotions got the better of me. But Ren protected me, even when she was past her limits. Even though she was dying…_

Rika remembered how the spirit that had come out of Ren had held her face… actually, it had caressed it. The spot on her forehead where the spirit had ever-so-gently pressed its lips still tingled.

I still don't know what that thing came out of Ren was. It looked like a Witch, but it defeated the one we were already fighting. And that gentleness… it could only belong to Ren. Whatever it was, I know it was Ren!

And it was thanks to it that Ren was back with her, that she could feel the warm weight of Ren's body on her back.

_I don't know what you are, but thank you._

Rika stopped and looked up. They had arrived at Rika's school, Chuo Academy. There, on the third floor of the main building, was a classroom that wasn't used for any school clubs. On bright, beautiful days like this one, the windows would be thrown open to fill the room with light. And now, it would be filled with the glow of a beautiful sunset.

"Look, Ren. It's the sunset you love so much. Isn't it beautiful? Ren…" Rika felt her eyes water for what must've been the fortieth time today, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're stuck with a selfish girl like me. I'm sorry that you had to be the one to protect me. So… I promise. From now on, I'll protect you. And when you wake up, let's watch another sunset together, okay?"

The shadows cast by the setting sun grew longer and longer as the day slowly gave way to night.

Rika continued to slowly stroke Ren's hair. She would probably wake up soon, so she wanted to treasure this quiet moment as long as she could.

"You're so shy and quiet, but you don't think anything about helping others." Rika whispered half to her sleeping friend, and half to herself. "Even though I told you to run away, you protected me. But I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. After all, I already know…," Rika's voice was barely a breath, "You love me, don't you, Ren?"

The way Ren's cheeks turned apple-red whenever Rika praised her… The way Ren's eyes lit up and her beautiful smile whenever Rika arrived at their meeting spot, even if she was late… Ren's obvious heartbreak whenever they couldn't hang out… Rika had seen them all. And most of all, the way Ren's spirit had kissed her back in the labyrinth had to have been an expression of Ren's true feelings. The more Ren had tried to hide them, the more obvious they became. It was just one of the many things that made Ren so adorable.

Even through the cooled sweat on her skin, even through the scent of wooden desks, Rika could smell the sweet scent of Ren's hair. Rika brought her face closer; she just needed to figure out what kind of shampoo Ren used. Just that small amount of movement was making her heart beat faster from the strain. She saw the skin of Ren's cheeks, so smooth even without any makeup. The scent of strawberries was filling her mind.

"Ren…"

Rika slowly brought her lips toward the soft skin. Surely, Ren would forgive her just this once. Otherwise, the pounding in her chest that was reverberating through her entire body would never be cured. It was just like-

Rika's heart stopped.

_Just like when I was with **her **._

"Rika?" Ren's blue eyes stared into Rika's.

Rika jolted back into her chair. The look in Ren's eyes and the blush on her cheeks said everything.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Um… long enough… to hear." Ren buried her face in her arms. "I never thought you would find out. I just wanted… to be by your side… so I wanted to keep it a secret… I'm so embarrassed..."

A moment passed with nothing said between them. It was the longest minute Rika had ever endured. Finally, Rika spoke up.

"Are you mad, Ren?"

"No." Ren looked up at Rika. She was smiling, even as her eyes were wet with tears. "I'm not mad at you. But all this time, you've done so much for me… Not just my life… you saved my heart too. That's why...," Ren stood up. "That's why I'll be brave. Because you deserve to hear it from my own mouth, Rika."

"Okay, Ren. Whenever you're ready." Rika's chest felt hot and cold at the same time.

Ren took a deep breath.

"I… I love you, Rika. The day that I met you, and you saved me… it was the happiest day of my life. Before I met you, it was like I was living in black and white… but you brought the color into my life. Even though I'm not good at speaking… you give me all the time I need. And whenever I'm feeling gloomy, you always know exactly how to cheer me up. Every time you smile… even though my heart hurts… it makes me feel so happy. So please… even if you don't feel the same way… please… don't leave me alone again…"

Tears were streaming down Ren's cheeks, but she refused to cry. Rika slowly pushed her chair back and stood up as well, placing a hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Thank you for being so brave. That took so much courage. I told you before, and I'll tell you again: you're so much stronger than you think. So you deserve to know everything about me."

"Everything?"

"You see, Ren… there's something I haven't told you. Something I left out. Back then, when I made my wish, the person whose love I wished for… was a girl. I guess you could say I'm the type of girl who loves other girls. And honestly, Ren? I think… I think I'm in love with you too."

Ren's face lit up.

"So does that mean-"

Rika shook her head.

"Ren, I used my wish on another girl. It's all thanks to someone else that I even became a Magical Girl and got to meet you. Even just now, when I tried to… uh… kiss you, what I felt… reminded me of my ex-girlfriend." Rika hung her head, trying to hide her shame.

"Are you… still in love with her?"

"Whenever I think of her, it's still painful. It's weird, but it's more like… loss, I guess. But I want to put the past in the past. Right now, you're the one I love. Only you. But… are you really okay with that? You're so pure and innocent, and I'm…"

Ren flushed scarlet and covered her face.

"Y-you mean… you had s-s-se-…"

Rika somehow turned an even deeper shade of red and shook her head.

"No no no no no, N.O.! W-we never did anything like that! The furthest we went was handholding, cross my heart and hope to die!" Rika shook her head again. "A-Anyway, my point is, you're so sweet and beautiful, Ren."

"I'm… I'm really not…"

Rika's hands gripped Ren's shoulders.

"No, Ren, you are. I'm kind of an authority on this kind of thing, y'know? You're a wonderful girl, and you deserve to be someone's first choice, not the runner-up for someone dirty like me."

"Don't say that!" Ren yelled. Rika was taken aback; she had never heard Ren sound angry before. "I really hate it when you say things like "I'm dirty", or "I'm disgusting!" I hate it! I know more than anyone what a wonderful person you are. So I won't let anyone say bad things about you, not even yourself! So… um… if you can't love yourself yet… then I'll just love you for the both of us!

Rika felt her heart pounding harder than it had ever before.

"Ren… Is it really okay for me to love you?"

Ren walked around the desk that separated them, and threw her arms around Rika.

"I don't care how many people you've loved until now… as long as from now on… I'm the only one."

Rika laughed.

"Geez, Ren… who taught you how to be so corny?" Rika returned Ren's embrace and squeezed her tightly. "I love you, Ren. You're the only one I love."

"I love you too, Rika."

They looked into each other's eyes. Whose chest did the heartbeat ringing in their ears belong to? Which one was closing the distance between their faces to zero? Rika felt the softness of Ren's lips on hers and decided that it didn't matter.


End file.
